


Wherefore Art Thou

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, I hope, i just like stories to make some kind of sense, since i'm not sure how to write silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: Honestly the only summary you need is that this is an attempt at crack (with a couple of lines of subtle angst & fluff that still managed to sneak in) based on this videoWhen You Call Somebody’s Name But They Don’t Know Where It’s Coming From





	Wherefore Art Thou

**Author's Note:**

> I know I put too much thought into my titles seeing as I feel like I have to explain this one.  
> This famous Shakespeare line is commonly misthought to mean ‘where are you’ but ‘wherefore’ actually means ‘why’ (because Juliet is asking ‘why are you Romeo’ lamenting that their blood/who they are, prevents them from happiness) so the title is simultaneously meaning ‘where’ and ‘why’, which I believe to both be big moods for this short story. Also I find ‘Romeo & Juliet’ to be pretty ridiculous and hilarious in parts much like this silly short story

 

── ♤ ♤ ♤ ♤ ──

 

Shinichi turned the corner to find a figure dressed in a familiar looking cape of white and matching top hat, standing towards the window at the end of the corridor. Even though he couldn't see the front he assumed it could only be the famous Magician of the Moonlight given the iconic choice of outfit and location.

But what was Kaito doing here? At least in that outfit. It wouldn't be too unusual to be scouting out the exhibit of the new emerald before it officially opened to the public in a few days, but wouldn't he disguise as a worker? Why risk alerting security by appearing in his phantom thief persona?

Shinichi glanced around to make sure they were still alone, well it's not like anyone else would be here anyways, the only reason he was here this evening was that Sonoko and Ran wanted a chance to see the new gem without the crowds of the grand opening. They already got their fill of the emerald and had headed home while he had hung back to enjoy perusing the rest of the exhibits, since he didn't often take time to pursue other hobbies while busy pursuing criminals. The detective could also enjoy some nice art, it was relaxing and pleasing to the eye, especially without crowds of people who could potential commit the next crime, surrounding him.

It had been about a minute now and the figure in white had yet to move, this was only becoming odder, Kaito had always seemed to have just as much a sense for Shinichi's presence as Shinichi had for Kaito's, so why had he not turned around to flash his usual KID grin or engage in flirtatious banter? This lit a small flame of irritation in Shinichi that he quickly smothered. Was Kaito ignoring him? That’s silly, he may just be concentrating on something, no need to get upset over him not being excited every single time he sees Shinichi, there's more to his life than just thinking about a detective.

But still, what was on the magician's mind then?

“Kaito?” no response.

“Kaito!” ... had he not said it loud enough, the corridor was long but also seemed to carry sound well enough if the slight echo was any indication.

“Kaito!” ...was, was that not Kaito?

The figure's head suddenly shifted slightly, turning toward the left “Huh?”

“Kaito, what are you doing here?”

KID suddenly started walking through the doorway to his left.

“Wait, where are going?” that is Kaito right?

Shinichi began running towards the doorway KID disappeared through “Kaito!”

He reached the doorway in time to spot a flutter of white disappear into another doorway as he shout yet again, “Kaito!?” he continued running, “Is that you!?”

The pursuit continued as he just caught up to the fluttering cape once again, “Kaito why are you running??”

The white figure suddenly switched directions looping back towards the corridor they began in.

Wait, was Kaito searching for something? “Kaito!!” He re-entered the corridor to find KID glancing back and forth before walking through another doorway.

“Wait! Over here!” KID entered a room that connected back to the main corridor.

Shinichi called out as he ran towards the doorway, “Oi! Just follow my voice!!”

How was Kaito so fast anyways? He only appeared to be walking every time Shinichi caught sight of him and yet he was still out of reach despite how much Shinichi had run.

“Stop moving!!” he shouted in frustration as he rounded the corner to the corridor but found it empty. Wait what?? Didn't Kaito just come back this way? Shinichi turned back around into the room he just left to spot the white cape facing him as the figure stood still in the doorway. This was...getting a little weird.

“Kaito?”

Another disappearance through the doorway, another chase after the elusive thief.

He found KID standing in the corridor once again “OI!”

“Yes?~”

“Just don't move!”

“.....Well if you insist~” ...good, KID didn't make a move.

Shinichi determinedly walked forward, “What are you—”

KID was suddenly gone in the blink of an eye. Literally. He was standing right there and then suddenly wasn’t in the millisecond it took Shinichi to blink.

“Oi oi...” Shinichi glanced behind him, “How??” he checked under his feet for a hidden exit “Where did you even go??” Okay it was officially getting a little creepy “And why haven't I seen your face yet!?”

“Hello?”

Shinichi quickly turned around startled by the voice coming from the main foyer behind him.

“Are you there detective?~” That definitely started to sound creepy.

Said detective ran to the foyer and looked up at the stairs above him to see the white figure perched on the banister, with their back facing him of course.

“How are you even getting farther from my voice!?”

Shinichi wasted no time sprinting up the stairs.

“Seriously??” There was no one to be seen on the stairs, “and the creepiest part is that it might not even be Kaito, stupid copy cats” the detective muttered to himself. This was starting to look like a horror movie. What had he walked into this time? Knowing his luck, a murder framing the Kaitou KID, it wouldn’t be the first time. The great detective of the east had proved his fair share of criminals guilty, getting them arrested, it wouldn’t be that far fetched for at least a few of them or someone close to them to want to get revenge on the detective. In fact it would be highly unusual for there to not be a single person that wished him harm.

“Oh great detective~” The voice floated in from the window at the top of the stairs. Shinichi carefully approached it to find it left open ajar, pushing it open further and peered out into the darkness.

There KID stood, unter the glow of a streetlamp near the museum.

“What is going on?” why was KID outside? Did he get tired of the game of chase?

That kinda stung Shinichi’s heart, was Kaito going to leave without even a goodbye? Has he grown tired of a detective who can’t catch him?

Shinichi ran out the entrance to find KID still standing there, facing away from the museum.

“Are you leaving already?” Shinichi shouted, “At least turn around!!”

The white top hat shifted as the head it sat on turned halfway towards Shinichi before making a dash down the street.

“Wait!” Shinichi bolted down the stairs of the museum and out onto the street to see KID continuing down the street when he suddenly stopped about fifteen meters away.

Then the mysterious man finally turned around with a smirk that gleamed in the light shed by the waxing gibbous moon, “I must bid thee farewell for now” KID tipped back his hat to dispel the shadow, revealing deep blue eyes filled with mirth, “I had fun my dear detective,” the smirk softened to a gentle grin, “let’s play again soon Shinichi.”

A light pink painted his face as Shinichi felt his heart pick up speed at the thought. “ahh, mmh”

A soft smile spread across his lips, “See you soon Kaito.”

And with that the two took their leave.

 

── ♡♧♡♧ ──

 

KID materialised underneath the tree where Hattori was waiting, startling the Osakan.

“Jeeze! Don't go sneaking up on me like that, I thought the agreement was ta mess with Kudou”

A snicker responded “My bad, I can't help being a professional phantom thief. But it wounds my pride as a gentleman that you don't trust my word,  of course the plan was to mess with our lovely great detective~” KID's trademark smirk appeared “And I would say it went quite well. Wouldn't you agree? KID-han” Kuroba winked at Hattori who was also dressed up in the iconic KID outfit.

A rambunctious laughter filled the air, “Yer right, the look on Kudou's face, priceless”

Hattori removed the communication device and mini speaker from his ear and inner jacket pocket. “By the way, thanks for lettin me borrow these nifty devices, it worked like a charm”

Kuroba swiped them out of the offering hand with a flourish of his handkerchief “Of course, we couldn't have your Osakan accent ruining the trick after all”

“Watch it thief. Imma let that slide only cause the prank was worth it an you've earned some respect tonight. I don't wanna ruin the atmosphere”

“Oh? It is an honor to be thought of so highly by the great detective of the west.”

“Haha. Don't push yer luck, I only said you earned some respect, not that I thought very highly of you, despite yer, I gotta admit, impressive skills”

“You think I'm impressive though~”

“Impressive not esteemed! Jerks can be impressive and still hated at the same time!”

The magician laughed as he enveloped the detective in smoke, changing him into his usual outfit, “Well it was a pleasure working with you”

With an overly dramatic sweep of his cape the Kaitou KID transformed back into average civilian Kuroba Kaito, “Night Hattori” Kuroba waved as he started walking towards home, “Let me know when you come up with another fun way to mess with Shinichi!” with that Kuroba disappeared into the night.

 

──  ♤♡♧♢ ──

 


End file.
